


El sabor de copos de nieve

by Bright_Elen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Fest, Gen, Homesickness, Hoth, Introspection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: Cassian Andor recuerda Fest. Los copos de nieve en Hoth saben incorrectos.





	El sabor de copos de nieve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Taste of Snowflakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783545) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



> Todos los errores son culpa mía, no de la autora original. Me agradecería mucho si me digas cuando encuentres errores.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Estoy [aquí](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/proto-kitteh) en tumblr.

A Cassian le encantaba el sentimiento que le daban los copos de nieve sobre su cara.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó caer los copos de nieve en sus pestañas y derritirse en sus labios. Si no estuviera acurrucado en un abrigo pesado y con capucha, su pelo oscuro ya estaría coronado con una capa espesa de blanco.

Su lengua salió disparada y lamió la nieve fundida.

El sabor le sacó de su tranquilidad, le devolvió a su rostro el ceño acostumbrado.

La nieve de Hoth sabía incorrecta.

Cassian abrió los ojos. De pie en la cumbre de la montaña, tenía una vista impresionante sobre el blanco prístino que se extendía a lo lejos. Blanco, nada más que blanco y encima de él un cielo gris prometiendo más nieve y tormentas.

Era hermoso, como algo de un cuento de hadas para los muchachos de planetas del hielo como él. Pero todo estaba incorrecto.

No debía haber blanco inmaculado hasta donde los ojos pudieran ver, y la poca  naturaleza que era no debería ser llanuras interminables, azotadas por el viento, esparcidas por la montaña ocasional. Deben ser todas las montañas escarpadas y vertiginosas cañones como heridas de cuchillo apuñaladas en el paisaje - terreno demasiado áspero y salvaje para ser domesticado y cubierto con calles de duracrete o rascacielos.

Sus compañeros pensaban que le gustaba Hoth porque parecía Fest. No podrían haber estado más equivocados.

Cuando la gente oyó “planeta de hielo” pensaba en algo empobrecido y pintoresco, de baja tecnología, un gemelo nevado de planetas rurales como Tatooine.

Era cierto que el Imperio aplicó mano dura por su desafío, pero el corazón de Fest, densamente poblado y urbanizado, batía a un ritmo diferente. Cuando Cassian pensaba en Fest, pensaba en un laberinto de calles serpenteando a través de un dédalo de rascacielos - mil escondites, mil escapes para emboscadas, y caminos secretos bien escondidos o atajos de alcantarillado que habían ayudado a los insurgentes a convertir a Fest en una pesadilla para cada ejército que trató de ocuparlo con tanques y cañones.

También pensaba en voces mezclandose en algo tan familiar que a él le dolía la ausencia, a veces, cuando se sentaba en el comedor de Echo Base, o de comida que olía a casa antes de tomar el primer bocado. Nunca fue exactamente la misma cuando trató de recrearla con los ingredientes genéricos proporcionados en las bases rebeldes esparcidas entre las estrellas. Pero Cassian Andor era un soldado en primer lugar, y para un hombre como él la mayor comodidad de su hogar era conocer todos los mejores lugares para organizar una emboscada.

En Hoth, Cassian se sentía peligrosamente expuesto - y la nieve todavía sabía incorrecta.

Se volvió decididamente la espalda a la tierra salvaje y pintoresco y se concentró en la matriz comunicadora que tenía que instalar.

El trabajo fue rápido, él había pasado toda su vida haciendo tareas delicadas usando los guantes gruesos y aislados de que otros Rebeldes habían burlado y comparado a los guantes de soldadura. No los fueron. Cassian se había burlado de sus quejas.

Un rugido de Wampa resonó a lo lejos, seguido por otro. 

La noche caería pronto, era hora de volver a la base antes de que las tormentas heladas se hicieran tan implacables que ni siquiera su abrigo grueso pudiera protegerlo contra el frío.

Cassian dejó que su mirada se quedara en el desierto inmaculado de Hoth.

No era Fest. Nunca sería Fest - nunca estaría en casa - y la nieve sabía incorrecta.

Sin embargo, los vientos frígidos le azotaron a cada paso que daba, y los copos de nieve se aferraban a sus pestañas.

No era Fest. Pero bastaría hasta que la guerra se ganara, y el soldado podría regresar a casa.


End file.
